Growing Up
by xpaauloomg
Summary: Growing up... Is hard... Mostly when you're friends with CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue...
1. Chapter 1

**Growing Up… Is hard… Mostly when you're friends with CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. If I did though, I would have a part!**

"It's not _fun-_ny you kn-_ow_", said Deuce, his cracking.

**(A/N: He's talking like Cody, Cole Sprouse, in **_**Suite Life On Deck **_**in **_**Lost At Sea**_**)**

CeCe and Rocky kept laughing.

_I so need more guy friends_, Deuce thought, shaking his head as he looked at them laughing their heads off.

"Come _on._"

He took each of their wrists by his hands and led them to their first class that they had together.

* * *

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... We're sorry... we'll stop laughing... Okay..."

Deuce looked at them. He raised an eyebrow. He knew they would laugh again soon. Like they did the last time. And the time before. And the time before that. And the time before _that_. As he suspected, Rocky started laughing. What he didn't suspect was that CeCe wasn't.

"Why ar-_en't _you _lau-ghing _like _her?" _Deuce asked, confused, as he pointed to Rocky.

"RAQUEL BLUE! YOU GET TO YOUR ROOM AND CLEAN IT UP! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO?" screamed Rocky's mom.

"Coming! Bye CeCe, Deuce!"

"Because, once you heard it about a million times and actually listen to it, it ain't that funny."

"It's _act-_ually a go-_od_ thing. I'm _go-_ing through _pru-_berty. I'm growing _up._"

"Yeah... But sometimes, don't you wish you don't talk like that anymore?"

"Yeah, _some-_times."

"I'll help you."

"H_-ow?"_

"Like this."

CeCe leaned in and gave Deuce a kiss on the lips. He was _very _surprised.

"Uhm... What was that for? Hey, my voice is back to normal!"

"Told you that will help."

"Thanks! I owe you big time!"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Will you go to the dance tomorrow night with me?"

**That's chapter one! See what Deuce says and will CeCe admit her feelings toward him? (I bet that everyone will know the answer.. Oh well!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whattup peeopleZzz!**

_CeCe leaned in and gave Deuce a kiss on the lips. He was __very __surprised._

_"Uhm... What was that for? Hey, my voice is back to normal!"_

_"Told you that will help."_

_"Thanks! I owe you big time!"_

_"I have an idea."_

_"What?"_

_"Will you go to the dance tomorrow night with me?"_

"What?"

"I said will you go-"

"No, I heard you but I just can't believe that you asked me. I thought you didn't like me as any more than a friend. You told me after my first date with Dina."

**(A/N: Dina and Deuce broke up kay?)**

"I know but now, I do like you. I'm sorry. Never mind. It's just… Stupid…"

"No, it's okay! But a deal's a deal. I'll to the dance with you."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" exclaimed CeCe, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah", answered Deuce, smiling at the perky redhead in front of him. _It's going to be an interesting night tomorrow_, he thought.

* * *

**NIGHT OF DANCE**

CeCe came out of the apartment building in a long trench coat. Under her coat though, she had on a strapless baby blue dress that came to her thigh. Not too short but not too long. SHe also had on black ballet shoes and gold jewelry. SHe had her hair down and straightened.

"Whoa. CeCe, you look... amazing!"

"Really? I thought it'ld be too flashy."

"No! No!"

CeCe smiled.

"You look nice too Deuce. Really cute."

Deuce was wearing pitch black jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had on a black jacet and, as usual, he had a hoodie under his jacket and he has his headphones. He looks formal but with a splash of Deuce Martinez.

"Thanks. Where's Rocky?"

"She's at the dance with Sam."

**(A/N: I don't own Shake It Up. I only own Sam.)**

"Shall we?" he asked, putting up his elbow.

"We shall", answered CeCe, linking her arm to his.

_This is going to be the best night ever!_. they both thought.

**That's chapter 2! Chapter 3 this weekend! (I hope!)**

**~xxxSuiteSmilexxx~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh kay.. So I promised chapter # thiz weekend so this chapter is prom drama!**

As CeCe and Deuce stepped in the gym where the dance was being held, they saw that everyone was dancing, eating, or just hanging around.

"You want to get some juice before we dance until our feet fall off? PLus I think Rocky and Sam are over there."

"Sure."

They headed toward the juice bar, grabbed their juice and headed to Rocky and her new boyfriend Sam.

"Hey guys!" screamed Rocky excitedly.

"Hey!"

"So when are you guys going to dance? We'lll go when you go."

"Let's go after we finish up our drinks."

"Okay!"

As they headed to the bleachers, CeCe tripped and fell. Some of her juice spilled on her dress.

"Dang it!"

"Uhm, how about we go to the restroom before we dance."

"Go, I'll save you a dance."

"Yeah, me too", said Sam, pointing to Rocky.

* * *

"That was so embaressing!"

"It's okay!"

"No it's not! We were there for 15 minutes and I already look like a monster!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"Just wash it off and let's boogie!"

CeCe scrowled but did what she was told.

When she went back to the gym, she couldn't believe her eyes.

**Next chapter _and _next story coming up tonight for sure!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh kay, first the chapter. Then, story. It's back Suite Life so keep checking in.**

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Nia. Where's your date?"_

_"I don't have a date. He dumped me before the dance when we arrived and left. I stuck here 'til twelve so yeah..."_

_"You want to dance?"_

_"Me? I don't know."_

_"Come on. I'll explain to CeCe later."_

_They stepped on the dancefloor just when a slow song came up._

_Suddenly, Nia stepped back._

_"Wait! CeCe-"_

Uh-oh_, Deuce thought, as he turned around._

_"CeCe-"_

_*Flashblack end*_

CeCe shook her head and ran out the door again.

Deuce took after her. He found her sitting on the bench in the subway, the same bench she cried on when she didn't make Shake It Up Chicago.

"CeCe-"

"What?"

"I'm-"

"Sorry. I know. Sorry, sorry, sorry. That's all they can say huh?"

"CeCe, it's just that-"

"It's just what? I told you that I like you, then you go and dance with someone else?"

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't help!"

Deuce sat down and gave CeCe a passionate kiss on the lips.

**Okay! There you go!**


End file.
